


Aren't All Sex Toys Freaky?

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Also yes connor still lives at home, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anxiety, Established Relationship, Jared Is mentioned for like a moment, M/M, My First Smut, NSFW, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Sex Toys, Smut, Trans - Evan Hansen, Trees, Vibrators, idk - Freeform, like they are probs 20+ in this fic so, this is like 2 years after they get into a relationship, umm idk what else to tag, yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Connor wants to try something new, and Evan agrees to it.





	Aren't All Sex Toys Freaky?

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what im doing, please tell me what to fix next time i write.

Connor made Evan sit on his lap when he came over that day, and Evan knew nothing good could come from Connor asking him to do this. The last time Connor has asked him to sit on his lap Evan nearly got a concussion from hitting his head on the coffee table. Connor had started tickling him for some unknown reason and Evan freaked out.  
"I promise I won't try to tickle you again, Hansen." Connor stated, probably seeing the worry in Evans eyes.  
"You promise?" Evan said, in something close to a whimper,  
"I just did," he answered with a chuckle.  
That's true, Evan took that as a cue to relax a little.  
"Why did you-- why exactly did you want me on your-- uh-" Evan started to stutter his words as he looked down at their legs.  
"My lap?" Connor raised his eyebrow as he asked, "because I wanted to try something with you- if you are up for it--"  
Evan cut him off, "It's not some-- some freaky sex toy is it?? Because Jared would not stop sending me pic- photos of weird sex toys? I- at least he said they were- I've- I've never actually seen one so i doubt i would know the difference between a lot of things but it's not one of those is it? Oh dear god con tell me you aren't gonna shove something up my ass??"  
Connor started to crack up when Evan mentioned 'freaky sex toys', his laughter soon echoed around the basement of his parents house. Gladly no one would be home for hours, hell Connor had practically bribed- okay, no okay he did bribe his sister - Zoe - to go over to Alana's for the evening. His parents were just at work and so they had plenty of time to themselves, but as Connors laughter died down Evan just looked at him, very, very confused.  
"W-why are you laughing??"  
Connor told him, wiping away tears that formed in his eyes that "it's not a freaky sex toy, but it is a sex toy."  
"Aren't all sex toys freaky, Con?"  
"No, Hansen," he spoke reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a small blue wired vibrator. "Not all of them are freaky."  
"Th-that looks like some weird a-alien tech to me?" Evan said his voice cracking, very confused still by this whole situation.  
"Do you want to try it?" Connor asked, playing with the dial, causing Evan to jump as the vibe sprang to life with a light buzz  
"I- I honesty-- oh dear" Evans eyes grew wide as Connor turned the vibe up to full, "If I- if I try it you are- you are not turning it up that much!"  
"I won't, I promise. But is that a yes to trying it out?" Connor turned the little toy off as he waited for a yes from his boyfriend of, well it must have been close to two years now.  
"Um-- can i see it first?" Evan asked, and received a nod as Connor passed him the toy. Evan inspected it like he was security at a Prom, it was probably 5 minutes later when he actually turned it on to see how strong the little contraption actually was. He was, surprised that it didn't feel as strong as he originally thought, probably scared by the fact that it was buzzing the first time he saw it though.  
"What d'ya think, Hansen? Want to test it out?" Connor had leaned back against the couch as Evan looked over the vibe.  
"On- on who exactly-" Evan looked up and saw Con smirking.  
Evan knew that smirk.  
It was the smirk of a plan forming in Connor's head, and that- along with just about everything Connor did- was never a good thing.  
"I was thinking you?" Conor drew out his syllables as he leaned forward.  
"Would you," He placed his hands on Evans knees, his voice as slow as molasses dripped out word after word, "Be okay with that?" He started running his palms up Evans legs sending shivers up and down Evans skin. Now, of course, Connor knew that Evan would soon become a sputtering mess, not really forming proper sentences so he paused his hands trek up Evans thighs and asked him again, "Would you be okay with that?"  
Evan managed a meek "um, " before taking a deep breath and breathing the word "Yes."

The next thing Evan knew Connor's mouth was on his, In a quick little kiss. Evan let out a surprised squeak as Connor bit his bottom lip before pulling away and raised a hand to his mouth.  
"You're not bleeding, Hansen, Calm down."  
"Y-you bit me?"  
"Yes. People do that."  
"O-oh okay--"  
"I'm sorry, I won't do it again if you don't want m-" Evan quickly cut him off in a spur of,  
"No, no, no i did, i did like it I- i'm so sorry- i was just surprised I'm-oh god i'm sorry con-"  
Connor placed his hands on Evan's shoulders, "It's okay. I didn't take offence to it, I just want to make sure you are comfortable with shit like that."  
Evan gave a warm smile, "y-yes i'm okay with it."  
Connor smiled back, "Alrighty then. Let's get this party started?"  
"O-oh right. Party?"  
"Bad choice of words?"  
"I-id say so"  
"Ah. Ok. Fuck-"  
"Its okay, Can. I still love you."  
"I love you too, now hand me the vibrator."  
"Alright, alright!" Evan said laughing as he passed his boyfriend the blue bits of plastic. He was feeling a lot more comfortable with this now.  
"Nice, alright Hansen, unbuckle those khakis, if you would?"  
"Jeez, " Evan spoke sarcastically and rolled his eyes as he undid his belt and stood up to take off his pants, "how sexy are you."  
"Yea, yea, i'm not all for the sexy talk, i never know what to say!"  
"Con, I am the only person you have ever been with."  
"Yea and I'm the only one you have ever been with too-"  
"Exactly so, i don't have anything to base you off of? Anything you say could and will be the sexiest thing i've ever heard."  
"Well that's good at least?"  
"Yes, it is good. Ok why am i just sitting here with my pants half off, are we gonna do something with the weird alien blue thing or?"  
"Getting curious are we, Hansen?"  
"Yes." Evan straddled his boyfriend like he was before he stood up to take off his pants, he was wearing green boxer-briefs with leaves all over them, and Connor upon noticing stifled a laugh.  
"Yes, yes I like trees. " Evan said once again rolling his eyes, "We all know this by now."  
"Its endearing."  
"Thank you, Con"  
"Okay- are we gonna do this now?"  
Evan gave a nod and Connor placed the bullet against the front of Evans underwear.  
"Green means you are good, yellow means to slow down, and red means stop." Connor told him and Evan nodded in agreement.  
"Okay.. simple enough."  
"Yup, so.. ready?"  
Evan nodded again, "green."  
Connor turned it on the lowest setting and Evan made a small noise, not one of discomfort but one of confusion more than anything.  
"Are you okay Evan?"  
"Yup- yes, I'm green."  
Connor nodded and moved the vibe more on top of Evans enlarged clit, all while turning it up another setting. This caused Evan to utter a squeak and grab Connor's arm, making him freeze.  
"I-Imfine," Evan said quickly, his breathing a little shaky , "I'm fine, I promise I-I'll tell- I'll tell you if I'm not."  
"Okay."  
With that Connor turned it up another level and began to move the vibe up and down against the front of Evan's underwear. Evan, not really wanting to make much noise out of fear of Connor hating it, stifled a small moan.  
Connor, wanting to hear Evan fall apart in his hands, turned it up another two levels. And Evan shoved his face into the crook of Connor's neck, tightening his grip on Connor's arm and whined into Connor's Jacket's Hood.  
"Hansen," Connor sang out, "Why are you being so quiet? I need to know if this is something we should continue and you are giving me no feedback" He turned it up two more levels and Evan whined out a faint "Connor," before letting out a string of small moans and whimpers. Evans hips started to twitch forwards, he could feel a warm tight feeling start to form in the base of his stomach, and Connor turned the vibe off.  
With that Evan pressed closer to Connor and began to plead with small "no"s of protest and begs of "Connor please no. Dont s-stop please please Connor"  
Connor's eyes went wide at this, Evan never begged for anything-- except maybe for Connor not to spend money on him. It drove Con crazy hearing his boyfriend beg him softly to continue making him feel.. well good?  
While Connor was struck with the realization that he liked begging Evan began leaving love bites all down Connor's neck, and once he got to Connors collar bone he snapped out of his dazed state and let out a groan of approval.  
"O-okay if you k-keep doing that, hah-Hansen I won't be ahh- able to continue"  
And with that Evan shot back into his upright position shaking his head no, "no- no please don't."  
Connor laughed, "you really like this toy don't you?" And Evan turned bright red.  
"I-I-- No i don-" Evan let out a moan as connor turned the little blue machine back on, at full blast.  
"What was that, Hansen? You don't what?"  
"Fuck," Evan moaned as his hips pressed forwards into the little bullet on the toy. He was unable to keep himself quiet at his point and whimpered out swears as Connor circled the vibe around Evans clit. Evan spoke in strings of Connors name as he could feel himself being edged closer and closer to climax.  
"Are you close, Evan?" Connor whispered into his ear, running his tongue against his lobe and earning more moans from Evan.  
"Yes! Yes, close!" He managed to whimper out as Connor began to move the vibe faster against Evan.  
"Are you gonna be a good boy and come for me, Evan?" Connor mused playfully, "Such a good boy, such pretty noises, are you gonna come now, Evan?"  
And he did, his whole body shook and Connor slowly turned off the vibe. Letting Evan catch his breath Connor began to ask way too many questions that were all along the lines of "Was that good?"  
"Connor," Evan breathed, looking him in the eyes and grabbing his face between his hands, "that was amazing."  
Connor smiled wide and kissed his boyfriend, and as he pulled away he asked "do you want to borrow a new pair of underpants?"  
Evan giggled, "That would be nice, yes" and they kissed quickly before Connor helped Evan stand up, his legs were a little wobbly and he nearly fell over the first time.  
"That good, huh?" Connor mused and that earned him a slap to the arm.  
"Shut up, Con!" Evan said, with sarcastic anger in his voice, but Evan looked forward to the next time they could do something like this again. Which was hopefully soon because he wanted to please Connor the same way he had done for him. But- a little differently.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yea...  
> Please tell me how to write better. I am new to the whole "writing thing" and my friend said I should post this. So.. yeaup.  
> Leave kudos if you liked it!


End file.
